Space traveler
by Yuukinokai
Summary: This is the story of a girl who can travel from world to world. Each world is a different anime/manga. Doesn't matter if you haven't read the manga. CROSSOVER OF MANY ANIME AND MANGA
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

Dear reader! I just want you to know that the story may be a little confusing at the beginning, but I swear that it will only become more interesting. If you have any questions or suggestion, you can leave a review or pm me.

I do not own anything beside the two main characters.

* * *

Everything was just... Fuzzy. All I could remember was I was walking a mist covered road to fin myself in the orphanage. I even tried to ask the chairman how I got here, but he said that he just found me in front of the gates when I was 5. It was weird because I have no memory of what happen before it. To me, this place was my house and I have always lived here. But inside of me, I think that I would prefer another kind of life. Living in an orphanage is sad. All my friend would get adopted, leaving only myself. And so, I lived here for ten years of my life, wondering why no one wanted me. Maybe it was just...destiny?

My name is Yuuki. I am 15 year old girl and I have no family. My eyes and hair are black and I hated them for this color. It's too plain. That's the first thing I hated about myself. The second thing, is my dragon tattoo on the back of my hand. I have no idea where it comes from. The chairman says that it was already there when he found me. I hate it because it makes me look like a gangster. And the last thing is, well, if it can be considered as a thing, is my whole life. I have a really boring life and I know nothing about the world outside of this orphanage. Seriously, I really hope I can somewhere else, somewhere far away...

And so, my story starts on that special day... It was raining... And then, when I was walking in the room, someone with a long cloak that covered his eyes appeared to me. He told me that I was a special kid. He told me that I had a unique power that even god would be envious. The power to travel time and space.

"Come with me, he said. I have the same power as you and you have been selected to be the next guardian of time and space."

"Who are you? I asked. What are you talking about?"

"I do not have a name, you can call me whatever you want. Now, come with me..."  
And then, my tattoo started to shine brightly and I passed out.  
When I finally open my eyes, I was on a bed in a large room.

"Finally awake huh?" said a voice behind me.  
I turn around and saw a very beautiful woman with white-grayish hair in a black kimono.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm the one who talked to you last night! You already forgot?"

"But you were wearing a cloak back then."

"Don't remember my appearance nor my name. Then change in each world. Just know my voice" she said.

"What was your name again? And what did you mean by guardian of time and space?"

"Do you have a problem with your memory or what?" she said angrily while slapping my head lightly. "I already told you, I have no name, it changes in each world. In this world, please call me Shiro. I am the guardian of time and space. My role is to travel through worlds and make sure that no one is trying to travel through space like me."

"Alright Shiro, I said. But what do I have to do with all this?"

"You are the one who will success me. See that dragon tattoo? It's the symbol of the guardian. I have it too." she showed the back of her hand to me, there was the exact same tattoo ad mine.

"For now, you are only in formation and I have the duty to look after you."  
Suddenly, the door opened and a black haired girl in a black kimono entered.

"Shiro, my brother wishes to see you." She said

"That little Byakuya? Shiro answered, alright, but please look after that girl for me Rukia."  
And she walked out of the room.

"Hi, the girl said. My name is Rukia Kuchiki."

"Hello, I answered. I'm Yuuki."

"Want me to show you around?"

"Sure!" I got off of the bed and followed Rukia outside. We were in a beautiful mansion.

"This is the Kuchiki mansion."

"It's so big..."  
As I look around, I noticed a small pound. I went to look at the fish swim.

"You like the fishes?" she ask me. I nodded.

"So you are already outside..." says a sudden voice. It was Shiro.

"Shiro, I said in a determinate voice. I have some question I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, Rukia, could you leave us alone please?"

"Alright." and Rukia walked away.

"Shiro... I think I get what I have to do. We just have to travel trough worlds to get sure that no one else does that right? But why do we have to do that?"

"I guess that's just our duty. If everyone was able to do so, it would be catastrophic."

"And what are we supposed to do when we arrive in one world? How many time do we have to stay there?"

"We're simply supposed to live there normally the time we get sure that no one is space traveling."  
I smile. It was my chance to travel the world. It could be so fun!  
"For now, you still have training to do." She added

"Training?" I said as my smile disappear.

"Of course! What would you do if someone was actually space traveling? You have to stop him. And I doubt you could settle things without a fight..."


	2. Chapter 2: Zanpakuto Training

Hi everyone! I'm so happy that people are actually reading this fanfic, so I'm trying to make my chapters long.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Zanpakuto training**

"Of course! What would you do if someone was actually space traveling? You have to stop him. And I doubt you could settle things without a fight... Here, take it!" She said as she threw a sword toward me. I caught it and said:

"A sword?"

"That's called a zanpakuto."

Suddenly, Shiro ran toward me and attacked me with the sword that was attached on her kimono. I blocked it with my zanpakuto.

"Nice reflexes!" Then she called Rukia back. "Rukia, train with her please." And walked out of the room.

"Did you ever used a sword before?" Rukia asked me. I denied. She thought a little and then asked me: "Do you even know where you are?" I denied again.  
"Alright, she continued. This place is Soul Society. This is where the soul of the dead people goes and it's divided in two sections: Rukongai and Seireitei. Right now, you are in Seireitei. Everyone here are shinigamis..."

"Shinigamis? I shouted. You mean those who kill people to take their souls?"

"What are you talking about? She said as she busted laughing. We do not kill people, we help the souls who can't rest in peace to come to Soul Society and we kill hollows."

"Hollows?" I asked with a puzzled face.

"Yah... It's some kind of monster that eats people... Enough talking, follow me."

I followed Rukia to some kind of dojo. Many people in black kimono were training with wooden swords.

"This is the 11 division." She said to me.

"11 division? What's that?"

"Seireitei is divided in 13 divisions. This is the 11th one and the best training place. But be carful not to get to much attention..." Rukia walked to the corner and took two wooden swords.  
"Put your real sword away and use this." She threw on of the wooden swords to me.

"I'm not going to fight you am I? I'm just a rookie..."

"I'm a rookie myself. I just graduated from the Shinigami Academy, the school for shinigamis, yesterday."

And then, we started the fight. In the beginning, I dropped the sword most of the time she would hit it. But then, I started to get habituated and was block and dodge the hits normally. Before I knew it, I could hit her back.

"Your improving at an incredible speed!" She told me.

To be honest, I could fell the improvement too. Now, my body would move on it's own even though I didn't have much experience.

"Not bad kid!" Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a very large man with really spiky hair.

"Yikes! It's captain Zaraki!" Panicked Rukia as she dragged me and ran.

"What's the matter?" I asked when we finally stopped running.

"It's captain Zaraki. He loves fighting and seamed to be interested in you. I didn't want you to be in danger so dragged you away, sorry."

"No, don't be. But why are you calling him 'captain'?"

"You see, each on of the 13 divisions has a captain and a vice captain. They are the strongest and we have to call them 'captain'."

"Now that I think about it, I said. Which division are you in Rukia?"

"Me? I'm in the 13."

"Then maybe I'll join the 13 dinpvision too!" I happily said.

"W-what? Why?" She asked.

"Because you're there! I answered. You're the first friend I've had since a long time ago and I appreciate you very much!"

"W-what are you talking about you fool! What about Shiro?" I could feel that she was embarrassed.

"Shiro? I think more of her as a mother or a big sister!"

Then, we talked more and before we knew it, it was already night time. We went back to the Kuchiki mansion and went to sleep. Today was probably the most exiting day of my life. The next morning, Shiro opened the door of my room early in the morning.

"Time to get up! You lazy pig!"

"No... I'm still sleepy." I said as I put the blanket over my head. But that was one big mistake. A vein popped out of Shiro's head and she kicked me outside. That really woke me up... And then we had breakfast.

"Rukia, said Shiro while I was still eating. What to do think of Yuuki's training?"

"She improves really fast. At the end of the afternoon, she was already able to fight me equally!"

"Very we'll, please help her train today as well."

So, today, Rukia and I took two wooden swords and trained in the mansion's back yard. We didn't want to go back to the dojo because we were afraid that captain Zaraki might be there. In the beginning, Rukia and I fought almost equally. But at the end of the day, surprisingly, I was able to force her to the ground. I was really surprised. I did it so naturally and didn't even sweat!

"Wow! I'm so exhausted!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I bet Yuuki isn't." Said a female voice; it was Shiro.

"Shiro? When did you get here?" I asked.

"I was here since the beginning. But you were too focused to realize. Rukia, get some rest, I will train Yuuki.

"Thanks mam!"

Shiro waited for Rukia to go away before talking to me:  
"Surprised, aren't you?"

"Yea... I had no idea I was this good!"

"That's because you are the guardian of time and space. We guardians, we never get tired, we learn things really fast and have an incredible memory."

"That so cool!" I said softly.

"Now, don't let your guard down!"

As soon as Shiro said that, she charged at me at full speed. She was so fast that I couldn't follow her with my eyes.  
"Too slow..."  
And she kicked me hard.


	3. Chapter 3: Fairy Tail

Chapter 3

Shiro charged at me. Because she was too fast, I couldn't dodge her attack. She kicked me and I flew backward and hit the cherry tree behind me.

"It hurts!" I cried in pain.

"You'll have to get used to be wounded. Stand up, I haven't finish yet" Shiro said with a scary look in her eyes. I stood back up and she threw my zanpakuto to me.

"Use it" she said as she took out a small knife.

I knew now that if I didn't get serious, my life would get in danger. So I held the zanpakuto in my hands tightly and put it in front of me. When Shiro charged towards me again, I was able to block her attacks. She seemed slower...or did I get faster? We fought like this for about two hours when she stopped and said to me. "Ok, I think you're ready... I should get serious."

That's when she suddenly became faster. And stronger too. I fell on the ground when she kicked me. I had to get stronger to fight her equally... That's when I felt a lot of energy coming from inside me. When Shiro swung her knife at me, I swung my zanpakuto back. And a blue slash came out of it... And I was suddenly brought to some weird place. A blue tiger appeared and talked to me.

"Welcome Yuuki."

"Where am I?" I asked, confused.

"This place is inside your soul and I am the soul of your zanpakuto."

"No way..."

"I am Lania. Call me if you ever need help..."

And then, I magically returned to the Kuchiki mansion. The ground and the walls in front of me were split in two and I was holding a scythe instead of a sword.

"So you mastered your shikai huh?" said Shiro, who was now behind me.

"Shikai?"

"That means that your zanpakuto leveled up."

"Wow! So in this world swords can level up?"

"That's right! Now follow me..."

Somehow, my scythe returned to a normal sword when my fighting intentions disappeared. And I followed Shiro slowly. We walked and jumped over buildings and arrived at a hill.

"This is the Sogyoku hill. This is where criminals are executed and the highest place of Soul Society."

I stood on the hill and looked. The view was beautiful...  
At night, I talked a lot with Rukia again and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Shiro woke me up.

"Wha..."  
She covered my mouth and put her finger in front of hers to shut me up.

"We're going away." She said in a low voice.

"Where?" I asked in a even lower voice.

"In another world. We stayed long enough in this world to know that no one is space traveling."

"What? But I want to stay!"

"Don't let your personal feelings into your job. You want to stay because your friend is here, but it's our job to leave. I'll let you write a farewell note to Rukia."

I got out of bed and grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote: "Dear Rukia, for some reasons, Shiro and I are going away. I'm really sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you in person. Please forgive me."

When I finished writing, I left the paper on the bed and followed Shiro outside. Then, our tattoos began to glow and we were wrapped into a bright light. When the light faded, we were in a forest.

"Where are we?" I asked

"I don't know..." answered a short brown haired women.

"Are you... Shiro?" I asked, not sure of myself.

"I already told you, haven't I that I have a lot of names. That one was the one of my previous form. If I remember correctly, this appearance's name is... Mei."

"That's so confusing... And how can you not know where we are? Didn't you bring us here?"  
"All I did was activate our tattoos. Its power sent us in a random world... Wait here."  
She went to climb the tallest tree near us. She was so fast. Her agility could be compared to that of a cat.

"What did you climb that tree for?" I yelled so she could hear me on top of that plant.

"Listen, each time we arrive in a new world, I suggest you go to the highest place you can, just to see if you recognize the place."

When she came down, with a big smile, she said to me.

"I know where we are, follow me as fast as you can..."

I was still waiting for the rest of the sentence when she began to run. For a few seconds, I was still standing there, but then, I realized that if I didn't follow her, I will be lost in this dark forest. I ran to catch up with her, but she was a lot faster than me... And I ended up losing her... When I could no longer see her, I wandered around a little and decided to wait for her to come back. After all, she said she was responsible of taking care of me. She couldn't have ditched me, could she... I sat on the ground and started to think... What could I do? That was when I remembered Mei climbing that tree. How did she know which way to go? Maybe she saw something... So that was why I found myself on the top of a tree half an hour later. I had a hard time climbing... So when I looked around, I was actually very relived to see a town nearer than I thought. So I jumped down from the tree and ran to that town. In town, I walked a bit looking for Mei. I finally found her waving at me in front of a big house.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" she exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4: Enemy

I would like to thank Yoizen, for correcting my story :D

* * *

Chapter 4

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail? What kind of world did we end up in this time?" I asked, hoping for a clear answer.

"This time, it's a magical world. People in this world can use magic! Fairy Tail is a guild where the magicians can find a mission, their job."

I didn't say anything and just looked at the guild.

"What a boring reaction," said Mei. "Don't you want to learn magic?"

"Of course I want to! But..."

"You're not convinced that people can use magic are you... Let me show you."

Mei put her right hand in front of her. Before I could figure out what she was up to, a strong wind blew me backwards a few meters.

"That's not even 1% of my magic," said Mei.

"Wow..." I muttered.

"My speciality is wind magic. Want to find out yours?"

My eyes suddenly glittered "Of course!"

I wanted to learn magic right away, but instead, Mei brought me inside the guild. Everyone in it seemed to know her. As soon as she walked in, everybody shouted "Mei's back!" She talked a lot with a lot of people and I only stood there not knowing what to do, until a red haired girl came to talk to me. Her name was Erza Scarlet and it seems that she and Mei were good partners. I had a short chat with her and I thought she was very friendly. Our conversation came to an end when Mei called my name from the counter where a white haired girl was standing, smiling to me. She took my left arm and stamped a tattoo on it.

"Oh great, now I have two tattoos on the left side of my body..." I thought.

That tattoo was the tattoo of the guild. Now that I had it, I was an official member of Fairy Tail. Mei and I stayed at the guild for a few days before I learned the basis of magic. When she asked me what kind of magic I would like to make my speciality, I really didn't know. I hesitated between electricity and time magic. Since I couldn't decide, Mei sighed and told me she would teach me both. The most surprising thing was that Mei could use electricity and time magic fluently even if it was not her speciality. To think she was even better with wind magic. Just how strong was she?  
Sometimes, Mei would let me go on a mission with Erza. She said that if I was with a magician as strong as her, I would be safe.

Two weeks after we arrived, Mei suddenly became strange. She always looked around in the streets. I was worried, so I asked her what's wrong. She answered, "I can feel someone trying to open a portal to travel to another world..."

"How come I don't feel anything?"

"Because you're not strong enough."

Suddenly, she took a turn to the left. I followed her and saw a man dressed in black.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" Mei yelled angrily at the stranger.

"Long time no see, nameless girl", replied the man with a deep voice.

"You better not be trying to travel to another world, or I'll stop you again."

Did they know each other? That stranger looked at me and smirked.

"I'm not the one I used to be, you'll regret it if you mess up with me..." he said.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of me. He was so fast that I did not see anything. He took out a knife out of nowhere and turned it on me. I closed my eyes, waiting to feel the pain, but nothing happened. When I opened them, Erza was standing in front of me blocking the knife with her sword.

"Don't you mess with my friends," she said with a scary look.

"I better get serious..." said our enemy.

Suddenly, I felt a strange energy and could not move anymore. I looked at Erza and Mei. Mei seamed fine, but the red haired girl was standing with difficulty.

"What is happening?" I thought.

"Erza, take Yuuki and run away", said the brown haired girl with a really serious look.

Erza obeyed, she took me and ran. Behind Erza, I could see Mei's tattoo shine and when the light faded, neither her or the man in black was there. Once we were back to normal, she explained to me it happen to us because the man released too much magic at once and she and I were to weak to face to it. She also said that she never felt this useless before. Then, she took a piece of paper out of her pocket, gave it to me and said that Mei gave it to her before we left.  
"Dear Yuuki, be a good girl and wait for me. However, I don't know when I could be back, so I would like you to know two things:  
First of all, our tattoos are controlled by our subconsciousness. When deep inside you, you are sure that no one is space traveling, it will automatically activate itself. With experience, you can get a better control of it.  
Secondly, not all kinds of magic work in every world. You have to try it yourself."

Immediately after I finish reading, my tattoo started to shine and I got transferred to another world.


	5. Chapter 5: His Name is Naruto

Again, I got teleported into another world. But this time was different; I did not have Mei/Shiro/whatever her name was with me... And this time, I appeared... In the sky? That's right, my tattoo just teleported me in the sky of some unknown world. Since there was nothing beneath me, I...fell... Straight down. Fortunately for me, I landed on something soft. When I looked at where I fell, I saw a grey haired man.

"I'm so sorry!" I said while bowing.

"What in the world..." he said while getting up. I could now see his face; his headband was hiding his right eye and a black mask was covering his nose and mouth.

"What weird clothes!" Exclaimed someone behind me. More precisely, a blond spiky haired boy with blue eyes. He was standing next to a pink haired girl and a black haired boy. How dare he say I had weird clothes? He should look in a mirror.

"Who are you?" Asked the man on whom I landed.

"My name is Yuuki and... I come from far, far away," I did not tell him that I was a space traveller, I didn't want to be in trouble.

He turned around and said to the three people behind him. "Today's training is cancelled, come back tomorrow!"

The three people complained, but ended up returning home. Then, Hatake Kakashi, the grey haired man, took me to see a certain person.

"Hi!" said an old man. "I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen the Hokage."

"Hokage? What's that?"

"What? You don't even know what's a Hokage? Then you must come from very far away!"

I nodded.

"Very well, the Hokage is the chief of the village. This is Konoha, the Leaf Village, one of the villages where we train people to become ninjas."

"Train? Do you mean ninjas are strong?" I stood up. After meeting that man dressed in black, I knew that if I wanted to help Mei properly next time I saw her, I needed to become stronger.

"Of course! Are you interested?" Replied the old man with a smile.

"Yes! Please let me become one!"  
"Very well, please measure her strength, Kakashi."

So that was how the grey haired ninja and I found ourselves on this training ground. I ran to him and wanted to attack him, but he just kicked me away.

"I have to get faster" I thought. So, focusing on my speed, I tried again but the same thing happened. Again and again, I tried. A few tries later, I felt I got really faster. I got behind him and swung my hand at his neck. But he transformed into a piece of wood and appeared behind me. Seeing my puzzled face, he said. "You don't know any jutsu?"

"What's that? Magic?" I thought.  
I remembered the note Mei wrote me. It said that I had to try if magic worked in each world. I tried to stop time, but nothing happen. So I tried to shoot thunder balls at my opponent. Miraculously, it worked.

"So you do know how to use jutsu," he said.

"I call that magic," I said.

When he heard that, he started to laugh. He said that magic didn't exist and insisted that I used a jutsu. So I deduced that in this world, magic was called jutsu. And so, our fight continued. I used teleportation magic to teleport myself behind him and blasted him away with wind magic. That caught him off guard, I think.

"Okay, you pass, you may become an apprentice ninja. Come back here tomorrow at nine, and don't eat breakfast," he said and threw a headband at me.

"That was easy," I thought putting on the headband.

For the rest of the day, I wandered around town to find a place where I could stay for the night. While I was looking around, I bumped into someone. He was the black haired boy from before.

"You're the girl that fell from the sky, Yuuki, right?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, nice to meet you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a place to stay. And since I don't have any money..."

"You can come to my place," he said without letting me finish.

"Really?"

"Yeah, here's the address, just come before nine o'clock," he gave me a piece of paper with the address, some money and walked away.  
It was already six and I was hungry because of all the exercise I had today. I decided to go to the ramen shop nearby. Inside, I met the boy who said I had weird clothes.

"You!" I yelled.

"Oh! Hi Yuuki", he replied.

"You remembered my name?"

"Of course! We don't see girls falling from the sky everyday. By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."


	6. Chapter 6: The Bells

"Hi Naruto," I said to the blond boy.

I sat down on the seat next to him and ordered a beef ramen. We talked a while and I concluded that he was not as weird as his clothes. At the end, he even payed for my ramen.

"It's already eight o'clock! I better get going!" I said.

It took me some time to find Sasuke's house. He lived in a normal apartment. He showed me a room with only a bed and told me I could stay in it. I thanked him and jumped on the soft mattress. To be honest, I was really worried. For myself and for Mei. I wonder what happened to her... What if I never saw her again or I got blocked in this world forever? I shook my head to forget about my worries and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon.

The next morning, when I got up, Sasuke already left the house. He left a copy of the keys of the apartment for me on the table. Without losing more time, I went to the training ground where Kakashi was supposed to wait for me. When I got there, Naruto, Sasuke and the pink haired girl where there as well. But Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Yuuki!" Yelled Naruto when he saw me. "You're here to train with us?"

"I think so..." I replied, not sure of myself.

"Hi, my name is Sakura," said the pink haired girl, smiling.

"Hi!"

I talked with Naruto and Sakura. But Sasuke decided not to join us and stayed alone. One hour later, Kakashi came. "Good morning!"

"You're late!" Yelled Naruto and Sakura at the same time.

"Ok, let's start the training. Here are three bells. Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who don't have a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you."

"So that's why he told me not to eat breakfast... Oh well, I'm not hungry anyway," I thought.

"You only have to get one bell. There are only three, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And let me tell you something, this isn't just a normal training. It's also a test. The person who doesn't get a bell fails. So one of you will not be able to become a ninja this year. You can use weapons. You won't success unless you come at me intending to kill."

"Damn," I thought. "I don't have any weapons on me. I left my zanpakuto at Sasuke's place."

Before he even said start, Naruto took out his kunai and prepared himself to attack. But Kakashi just suddenly teleported himself behind him and stopped him. "Calm down, I haven't said start yet. Ok, begin!"

As soon as he said that, Sakura and Sasuke jumped away and hid themselves. Naruto charged at him with his fist ready to hit while I was standing there, watching. Suddenly, Kakashi put his hand in his pocket and Naruto stopped. He probably thought he was going to take out a weapon.

"Lesson #1, taijutsu, hand to hand combat. I'll teach you about it," he said taking out a book from his pocket. "Don't worry about the book, I only want to know what happens next. It won't make any difference against you guys."

Naruto charged at him again and tried to punch him. Unfortunately, Kakashi just dodged the attacks while reading. Then, he got behind Naruto and got ready to attack.

"Now's my chance!"

I thought that I could attack him while his concentration was on Naruto. So I teleported myself behind him and tried to get a bell. When my fingers touched the bell, Kakashi suddenly disappeared and reappeared a few meters farther. Then, a lot of Narutos just appeared next to me.

"Hah! My new jutsu, Kage Bushin No Justsu! You better not get careless!"

Suddenly, one Naruto appeared behind Kakashi and grabbed him so he couldn't run away. So another Naruto came to give Kakashi a punch on the face. But Kakashi suddenly became Naruto and all Naruto's clones disappeared, leaving only himself standing in the middle of the field. I didn't understand what just happened.

"What?" I muttered.

"Kakashi used a jutsu to switch his body with one of Naruto's clones," said Sasuke, who walked to my side.

"I'm on a disadvantage not knowing how to do jutsus... It's similar, yet so different from magic," I thought.

"Go hide yourself," said Sasuke. "It's better to attack by surprise."

So I teleported myself into a bush and was thinking about a plan, when I hear Sasuka scream. I looked at her and saw her knocked-out on the ground. Kakashi must have done something to her. I looked at Sasuke and saw that he was fighting with the experimented ninja. He was better than Naruto. The grey haired man didn't even get a change to read his book. Then, Sasuke breathed fire on his opponent. But Kakashi just appeared below him and pulled him underground, leaving only his head out. Sasuke was now buried and could not move anymore. Since Kakashi was busy talking to him, I decided to attack from behind and chop his neck to knock him out. But what I chopped was a piece of wood. Kakashi just switched place with a piece of wood and was now behind me. I tried to kick him but he dodged. So, for some minutes, we fought each other with only martial arts and no magic nor jutsu. I was fighting him equally but I knew that if we kept this up, I would end up winning. After all, the guardian of time and space could not get tired and was a fast learner. But our fight was interrupted by an alarm.

"Time's up! Too bad," He said.

10 minutes later, we gathered near Naruto, who was attached to a stump because he got caught trying to steal the food brought by Kakashi.

"You guys all failed. You should all quit as ninjas," he said with a scary look.


	7. Chapter 7: Chakra

"You guys all failed. You should all quit as ninjas," he said with a scary look.

"WHAT?" the three others yelled.

"Since there was only three bells for four people, this test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see wether you can forget about your own interest and successfully work together."

We didn't say anything. He was right. If we worked as a team, we could have gotten the bells.

"I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who wish to challenge can eat the three lunches I prepared. But don't give any to Naruto."

"I don't need any food," said Naruto. "I'm fine!" His stomach rumbled.

"Here," I said giving him my food.

"What are you doing?" yelled Sakura.

"Well, if Naruto is hungry, he won't be able to help us after lunch. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Yuuki is right," said Sasuke. "Without food, he'll just be in our way."

Sakura thought about it and decided to give her lunch to Naruto too. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in front of us and yelled, "YOU GUYS!...pass!" and smiled to us.

"Pass? But why?"

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all just morons. A ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules are called trash. But those who don't take care of their comrades are even lower than trash," he said while putting his hand on my head (I forgot to mention that I was small for my age). "Good job!"

So after this day, we successfully became apprentice ninjas and started missions with our teacher, Kakashi. After going on a few missions, Kakashi said to us. "Today, I want to talk to you about the ability, 'chakra'."

"What's that?" Naruto and I asked.

"Simply put, chakra is the energy a ninja needs when performing a jutsu," said Sakura.

"So it's another word for magic energy?" I thought.

"Exactly," continued Kakashi. "Today, I want you to learn how to control your chakra because I've nominated you guys for the Chunin Selection Exam."

"What's that?" Naruto and I asked again.

Again, Sakura explained it to us. "The chunin exam is where outstanding ninja apprentices from the Sand, Leaf and other villages assemble to take an exam to become an official ninja."

"Thank you!" yelled Naruto, who just hugged Kakashi.

"So, now, please climb a tree without using your hands. Like me." Kakashi put his foot on a tree and just normally walked up. "You have to put chakra under your feet, but put too much and the tree will crumble. But if you don't put enough, you will fall. This is the best training for you guys."

I looked at the tree, put my foot on it. I never imagined that we could walk normally horizontally... I concentrated my energy on my feet and started to walk. Unfortunately, as soon as my other foot touched the tree, the wood crumbled under me. I put too much energy... I looked at the others. Sakura was already at the top of the tree, Sasuke was still trying and Naruto was lying on the floor. After putting less energy than the last try, I tried again and this time, I managed to walk to the top. I was happy, I may have a chance to pass the chunin exam! But what if I had to go to another world before the exam? I already stayed a long time in this one. Somehow, I had a feeling that my tattoo would shine soon. I sat silently on the branch and waited for Naruto and Sasuke to succeed. When they did, I went back to Sasuke's apartment and slept for the rest of the day.

The next morning, when we all met up, Sasuke, Sakura an Naruto decided to take the chunin exam.

"I'll pass, I want to learn more before taking the exam," I lied.

After complaining, the three of them went to take the exam.

"Are you sure of your choice?" asked Kakashi. "To be honest, you are stronger than them and have a greater chance to pass."

"Probably because I'm older."

"Huh? Older? How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"WHAT? But... You're the same height as them..."

"I know!" I said, a little pissed.

"You know what?" said Kakashi with a little calmer voice. "When I was your age, a girl fell from the sky too. She was a very talented ninja, just like you. You kind of remind me of her... That brings back memories..."

When I heard that, my eyes widened. Could it have been Mei when she was little?

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She went away, without saying anything."

"I will probably go away just like her..." I muttered.

All of a sudden, just as I imagined, my tattoo started to shine and I disappeared into the bright light.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Soul Society

When the light faded once again, I saw a black cat in front of me, looking at me with its big eyes.

"Who are you? You don't look like a shinigami..." Its eyes stopped on the zanpakuto I held in my hands.

"Hum... I am-"

It didn't let me finish, "A space traveler, right?"

"How- How did you know?"

Suddenly, shinigamis appeared and shouted, "Capture the intruders!"

"Intruders?"

"Follow me," said the cat, running away.

As I run after it, I took my time to look around me. I knew this place, it was Soul Society! But why was I called an intruder? And why did this cat know my secret? Following the cat, I arrived in a big cave. Our chasers were no longer behind us.

"Not bad, you were able to follow me at this speed!" said the cat.

"Please tell how did you knew I was a space traveler and why we were chased by shinigamis!"

"From the way you appeared. A friend of mine has the same power as you." It paused and continued, "The reason we were chased was because me and a bunch of other people, we entered Seireitei without permission."

"Why?"

"To save a friend who will be executed in a few days."

I gulped. "Who?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

After a few seconds of silence, I yelled angrily, "Why? What did she do wrong?"

"Calm down and listen. She gave her shinigami powers to someone, and that's against the law."

"But she surely has a reason to do so! So why-"

"Stop yelling!" shouted the cat. "It's not like it was my fault! I came here to save her!"

"Then at least let me help you rescue her! She's my friend too and I don't want to see her die!"

"Very well, but you will have to become stronger for that."

"How?"

"By talking to your zanpakuto." The cat pointed at my katana.

I slowly took out my zanpakuto from it's scabbard. I haven't use it since a long time even though I always had it with me.

"Talk to it and train here, I will be back soon," the cat told me while walking toward the exit.

"See you later, hum..."

"Yoruichi, that's my name."

When it finally disappeared outside, I closed my eyes and tried to contact Lania. I called its name and it finally answered me.

"What do you want?"

I found myself near a lake, the place I met Lania.

"I want to get stronger. I heard that you could help me."

"Alright, I'll help you. But first, you have to defeat me."

Lania began to roar and blue flames burst from his back. As I stood there, hypnotized by the fire, it jumped at me and pushed me on the ground.

"Take me seriously," it said. "Or you will die."

It walked away from me, giving me time to stand up, and jumped at me again. I tried to block it with my zanpakuto, hesitant. It was ironic to attack my zanpakuto's soul with it. The moment before Lania's claws were going to touch my blade, it disappeared. Appearing behind me, it slapped me away with its tail. I hit the ground and stood back up, realizing that my feet were frozen in solid ice. I looked at Lania and saw what ever its flame touched becoming wrapped in ice. Then, it's tail became a sword and came right at me. I bent down, dodging the attack, and used fire magic to melt the ice.

"Don't even try, this isn't something you can melt with this kind of weak magic."

It was right, the ice didn't melt even a bit. Its tail came back at me without letting me time to get out of the ice. I felt that I couldn't block it with a simple blade. So I transformed my zanpakuto into its shikai form, the scythe, and hit the tail away. I took this time to use my scythe to free myself from this prison. Then, I swung my scythe, creating a blue slash, that went flying toward Lania. Unfortunately, it got dodged.

"You really think you can use my attack against me?"

Hearing that, I put back my weapon in the scabbard. I teleported myself next to Lania and wanted to grab it. But when its tail came to hit me, I dodged at grabbed the part of the tail that was not transformed.

I smirked. "Got you!"

Still grabbing the blue tiger, I concentrated all my magic energy in my hands, and used electricity to electrify my enemy. Right now, it was just as if Lania was hit by a two-millions-volt bolt of thunder. If it didn't work, I won't have any other chances to win. To my biggest disappointment, the tiger was still able to move. It raised its paw and I thought was it was going to attack me. But instead, Lania put it on top of my head and said, "Not bad!" Then it fell down. Suddenly, I found myself back in the cave.


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

When I got back to the cave, Lania spoke to me in my head: "You have now gained my trust. I will grant you this ability called "bankai". It's the evolved form of your "shikai". It allows you to summon me and use my blue fire."

As I wandered in the cave, a purple haired girl came in, with an unconscious orange haired boy on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Yoruichi, this is my human form."

"What? You're a cat that can transform into a human?"

"Wrong, I'm a human that can transform into a cat."

I pointed at the passed out boy. "Who's that?"

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, he's the one to whom Rukia gave her power and also the one who wanted to save her."

She put Ichigo on the ground and said, "Now that I think about it, you haven't told me your name yet."

"Yuuki," I replied. "Yoruichi, can you lend me a mask or something? I want to go out but I'm afraid that people in the 6th and the 11th may recognize me."

"Here," she said as she threw me a black cape. "Use the hood to cover your eyes. Remember, don't go save Rukia right now, wait for Ichigo to recover first."

I put it on and went outside. Soul Society hadn't changed at all since I last got here. I wonder how much time has passed since my last visit. After all, time passed at a different speed in each world. While I was here, Naruto might already turned twenty years old. I walked in the deserted streets, paying attention to all sounds. After all, I didn't want to be caught by the shinigamis.

A female voice surprised me: "Who are you?"

I turned around and saw a black haired girl. She was wearing a coat with "二" written on the back. Which meant she was the captain of the 2nd division.

"Are you one of the invaders?" she asked.

Without saying anything, I tried to run away. But when I thought that I lost her, I turned around and saw her standing right behind me. It surprised me, but I did not want to get in trouble fighting her. So again and again, I tried to get away. I couldn't even return to see Yoruichi because of her. After all, I didn't want to bring her back to our hideout. While running all over soul society, I suddenly stopped and turned back to see if she was still behind me. She was. So I decided to face her, "Why are you following me?"

"Who are you? I received the description of the invaders, but none looks like you."

"I'm not an invader."

"Then who are you?"

I did not know what to say. After all, I wasn't really someone who belonged here. I tried to say something that could make me less suspicious, "I'm an acquaintance of captain Zaraki..."

"Really?" She seamed surprised.

That was when a black butterfly came carrying a message for her. I didn't know what the message was about, but she left and I was able to return to the cave, where Yoruichi was waiting for me. Ichigo was already awake.

"What took you so long?" asked Yoruichi.

"I was chased by the captain of the 2nd division," I replied as I took off the hood of my cloak.

"You must be Yuuki," said Ichigo. "Yoruichi-san talked about you earlier. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you."

"Hello," I said with a big smile.

"Enough talking," interrupted Yoruichi. "Yuuki, look at these pictures."

There were three pictures of three people. The first boy looked like a nerd with his glasses. The second had hairs that covered his eyes. The last one was an orange haired girl.

"These are the pictures of Ichigo's companions. The first one is Ishida, the second, Sado and the girl, Inoue. Remember, they are your allies, don't attack them."

I nodded.

"When you meet them, just tell them you are a friend of mine," said Ichigo. "I think they will believe you and think of you as an ally."

"Hey Ichigo!" said a red haired man who just entered.

"Renji!"  
"I've come to tell you bad news."

He saw me and stopped. And looked at me with a "who the hell is she" look.

"She's Yuuki, a friend of Rukia's," said Ichigo. Then he turned to me and presented the red haired guy, "He's Renji, the vice-captain of the 6th division."

I nodded to Renji in a way that meant "Hello".

"What did you want to say?" asked Yoruichi.

"Rukia's execution's date has been changed. It's in 7 days. Thats all." He left as soon as he finished talking.

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo. "We have to go save her right now!"

"Wait, come closer you two," said Yoruichi. "Listen to my plan."


	10. Chapter 10: Reborn

A few days passed and it was finally the day of Rukia's execution, the day we would save her. For the past few days, I have been helping Yoruichi train Ichigo so he could awake his Bankai too. During his training, I also learned a lot on how to use my Bankai.

"Let's go!" Ichigo said to me.

I put my cloak on, pulled the hat down to hide my face and headed for the exit of the cave. On the sokyoku hill, the execution had already begin. Almost all the captains and vice-captains were there, standing and looking. I recognized Byakuya. How could he just stand there and watch his sister being killed? Captain Zaraki wasn't there. A giant fire bird flew toward Rukia to kill her. Ichigo and I ran in front of it and stopped it with our zanpakutos. The bird moved backwards and everyone saw us. The were all surprised. Especially Rukia.

"Ichigo..." she gasped.

"He-," Ichigo wanted to answer, but I pushed him aside and hugged my friend.

"Rukia! It's me!" I lifted my hat a little to let her see my face.

"Yuuki!" Her eyes widened, "What are you two doing here! Run away!"

"We will not," we both answered at the same time.

The giant bird came flying at us again. This time, probably with more power. Ichigo and I held our zanpakutos tightly ready to fight. But when the bird was about to hit us, a rope stopped him. At the end of each side of the rope was a captain and a vice-captain. They were from the 8th, captain Kyoraku, and the 13th division, captain Ukitake. Shiro described something like this to me once. She told me that during an execution, the only way to stop it was to destroy the bird by using a weapon similar to a rope. After the bird was destroyed, the captain of the 1st division asked the two traitors why they interrupted the execution while Ichigo picked up Rukia and told me to take her as far as I could from here. As I ran away, I saw the captains coming after us but were stopped by Ichigo. I was carrying Rukia and running in the streets of Seireitei when I felt someone following us. I stopped and turned around, ready to face the enemy.

"Don't be so aggressive, it's me," said a familiar voice as Shiro jumped in front of her.

"Shiro! Were have you been?"

"Nowhere specific..."

Before she could finish what she started, a strange whirlwind wrapped Rukia and me. Shiro reached out her hand to me to pull us out of the whirlwind, but before I could grab it, we somehow got teleported back to the sokyoku hill. I put Rukia on the ground and looked around. Only the captain of the 5th and the 3rd division, Aizen and Gin, was standing there. The others probably went somewhere else to fight. Aizen then grabbed me and before I could react, he threw me down the hill. I hit the ground and passed out. When I woke up, Shiro was beside me. I jumped to my feet remembering that I had to save Rukia from the captains but then realized I wasn't in Soul Society anymore. I begged Shiro to bring me back to Soul Society but she said that I had nothing to worry about. She told me that Rukia wasn't going to be executed anymore because her execution was part of Aizen's evil plan. He and two more captains were actually traitors. He wanted Rukia executed so he could retrieve something inside her body. When his plan was discovered and he was cornered by all the other captains, he fled.

"So...where are we now? And why is your appearance the same as when we are in Soul Society?" I asked.

"We are in a world you've never been before. My appearance isn't stable. It is sometimes the same in two or three different worlds."

"So where are we going this time?"

She did not answer my question. Instead, she just walked toward one of the houses nearby. Of course, I followed her. What else could I do? She rang the door bell and a woman opened the door.

"Hello, is Reborn here?" asked Shiro.

"Of course! Are you Reborn-san's friend? Come on in!" said the woman as she invited us inside.

Once we were inside, a brown haired boy came to see us.

"Is he Reborn?" I asked Shiro with a low voice.

"No, he is Tsuna, the 10th boss of the Vongola family, from the mafia. Reborn is his tutor." She then pointed the baby on siting on Tsuna's head, "He is Reborn."


End file.
